Make Love, Not Gore
by Easymac120
Summary: Valentines Day has come to Happy Tree Town, and Cuddles and Giggles plan to make the most of it by attending a romantic dance. But what they don't know is that love hurts. Also featuring Petunia x Mime and Flaky x Flippy.


Enjoy and review the tough love of my Valentine special!!!

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends**

(the page turns)

**Make Love, Not Gore**

(the page turns)

**_Starring: Cuddles_** (the page turns) **_and... Giggles_**

(the page turns)

**_Featuring: Lumpy, Handy, the Mole, Petunia, Mime, Nutty,_** (the page turns) **_Disco Bear, Flaky, and Flippy_**

* * *

Valentines Day has come to Happy Tree Town. Giggles comes out from taking a shower, and heads to her mirror. She hums a song as she dries her fur and wraps the towel over her head. She powders herself, straightens her eyelashes, and heads to her dresser. She opens a drawer full of bows, and puts one on. She then looks at a picture beside her bed, showing her and Cuddles sitting together with Cuddles's arm around her. "Awww!" she reminisces.

Then her doorbell rings, and she heads downstairs to open it. When she opens it, she sees Cuddles, wearing his winter gear.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Cuddles greets, holding a box of chocolates for Giggles.

"Aw, Cuddles!" Giggles hugs Cuddles.

"You hungry!?" Cuddles asks, then Giggles smiles adoringly at him. He feeds her the chocolates in the kitchen, then they look at another picture on the table. It shows them strolling through town.

"Hey, wanna go for a stroll?" Cuddles asks.

"Of course!!!" Giggles answers.

* * *

Giggles puts on her winter gear, and the 2 go out for a stroll through town. At a street corner, Giggles slips on ice and is about to fall into a puddle, but Cuddles grabs her hand and pulls her up.

"Thanks!" Giggles hugs Cuddles.

Meanwhile, Lumpy, Handy and the Mole are putting up flyers throughout town (which Handy obviously has trouble doing and pulls his frustrated look). Lumpy puts one up on the wall across the street from Cuddles and Giggles, who cross to check it out. They read the flyer: Lumpy, Handy and the Mole are hosting a Valentines dance at nightfall, called "Love Grooves."

"Ah!!!" Cuddles and Giggles are interested in going. Petunia comes and sees it, then Mime. Both are also interested. Then Mime puts his arm around Petunia and grins at her.

"Awww, sure!" Petunia accepts. Cuddles gives Mime a hi-five.

"We should get ready!" Cuddles suggests, and they split up to get ready for the night at the dance.

* * *

Cuddles puts on a black tux with a red vest and necktie, and he checks himself in his mirror. He sprays himself with pine-scented cologne. Then he says "Mmmhmm!!!" to himself, and calls Giggles by phone.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Let's boogie!" Giggles answers from the other end, wearing a red dress.

* * *

Nighttime comes, and numerous tree friends (both couples and singles) have come to the Love Grooves dance at the local dance club. DJ Handy plays the music. Lumpy acts as security, wearing the uniform. The Mole (wearing a chef hat) is about to cook and serve meals at the counter. He brings in a dozen propane-fueled grills to cook (the club is heavily ventilated to accommodate this), but his blindness causes him to line up the grills in front of the counter instead of behind it, where they are safer from hazards. He begins cooking burgers.

Nutty arrives, wearing the same tux as Cuddles, except with pink instead of red. His date is a heart-shaped lollipop as big as he is!

"Ehehehehehe!!!" Nutty giggles as he enters the party with his lollipop "date." Along the way, he passes by Cuddles and Giggles, who are dancing to the music.

"Heehee!" Giggles dips onto Cuddles, who catches her. Then Giggles gasps when she sees Disco Bear's untimely arrival, wearing a red-and-white version of his normal attire.

"Oh yeah, let's get it, ladies!!!" Disco Bear announces as he proceeds into the crowd.

"Come on." Cuddles pulls Giggles away from Disco Bear's direction. They get away from him, then Cuddles nearly runs into Flaky's quills, stopping at the last second.

"Flaky!" Cuddles greets.

"Oh, ehehe! Hi!..." Flaky turns and greets back. She's wearing a pink dress.

"You got a date?" Giggles asks.

"Um, yeah!" Flaky brings her date from the food table: Flippy!!! He wears the same tux as Cuddles, except he has pink instead of red to match Flaky's dress.

"Ehehe, hey guys!" Flippy greets, being just as nervous as Flaky because he doesn't know how to dance.

"Alright Flippy!!!" Cuddles cheers for Flippy since he got Flaky, and they hi-five. Petunia and Mime meet up with them, wearing the same attire as Giggles and Cuddles respectively. Petunia also wears a rose instead of her normal flower.

"Excellent, we're all here." Cuddles exclaims.

"Nutty, take a pic of us!" Petunia hands her camera to Nutty.

"Ehehehe, ok!!!" Nutty says as Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Mime, Flaky, and Flippy huddle together, the girls kneeling up front with the guys behind them. "Oooohoohoo, say SWEETS!!!"

"SWEETS!!!" everyone says (Mime mouths it), and Nutty takes the pic. But the flash startles Flippy and reminds him of flash grenades. As his eyes turn yellow and his voice deepens, Flaky gasps and quickly takes out a horn and blows it. This snaps Flippy back to normal and startles everyone else nearby (Flaky doesn't know her screams stop Flippy, too).

"Whew, thanks!" Flippy thanks Flaky. Everyone else laughs nervously about the close call with Flippy.

Lumpy gets hungry, so he takes a burger from the Mole. "Mmmm!" he relishes the tasty burger and walks back to his post, failing to notice the Mole's placement of the grills.

Flippy serves fruit punch for Flaky. But upon seeing his reflection in the punch bowl... "Oh no..." Flippy sees how much the fruit punch resembles blood, and he begins to laugh evilly as his eyes turn yellow and his teeth sharpen. Flaky sees this, and she quickly blows her horn again to restrain him. Flippy takes a breath and says "Thanks again!" to her.

Requesting a song for Giggles, Cuddles goes up to Handy and says the song in his ear. "Comin right up!" Handy says and (off-screen) turns it to the requested song: a slow, romantic beat. All the couples hit the floor and dance together.

"Um, eh... Ugh..." Flippy has trouble stepping with Flaky.

"Don't worry, I can't dance either!" Flaky comforts Flippy.

Nutty dances with his lollipop. "Ehehehe, I love you!" he says, licking his tasty date.

Mime dances with Petunia.

"I love the silent type! So mysterious!" Petunia says.

Cuddles and Giggles dance.

"I requested this song for you!" Cuddles reveals.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Giggles kisses Cuddles's cheek, and they dance into the night.

Later on, the Happy Tree Friends take a break from dancing. "HEY!!!" Lumpy shouts as he rushes to break up an off-screen fight.

"Mime, will you get me some punch!?" Petunia asks. Mime bobs yes and goes to the punch bowl. But then Disco Bear shows up to flirt with the lone Petunia.

"What's cookin, good lookin!?" Disco Bear asks as Petunia tries to repel him. Mime starts walking back with a cup of punch for Petunia, and sees her with Disco Bear. But Mime mistakes this for being dumped by Petunia, so he "cries" and runs off. Petunia sees Mime running off, so she angrily kicks Disco Bear in the crotch and goes to find Mime.

Meanwhile, Giggles thinks of another song. "Oh Cuddles, l got another song!" she tells Cuddles in his ear.

"Ok!!!" Cuddles goes to tell Handy. Meanwhile, Flaky and Flippy sit with each other.

"Uh, wanna dance again?" Flippy asks.

"Oh, um... I... gotta use the ladie's room first. Wait here." Flaky rushes to the girls' bathroom. Meanwhile, Petunia sees Mime sitting alone.

"Mime!" Petunia goes to him, but he runs off distraught.

Cuddles requests Handy again, and he plays the song: a fast retro beat. But as Cuddles heads back to Giggles, Disco Bear reaches her first.

"Let's get funky, baby!" Disco Bear takes Giggles to dance, but she resists.

"Let go, I'm taken!!!" Giggles loudly protests, but Disco Bear ignores. He eventually butts Giggles, sending her flying through the air.

"AAAH!!!" Giggles lands on the end of the refreshment table, catapulting the punch bowl off the other end and it smashes onto Giggles. The glass shards stick into her whole body.

"AAAH AAAH AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Giggles runs around screaming in pain. Cuddles sees her.

"GAH!!" Cuddles rushes to help Giggles. Flippy hears her screams...

"Huh?" Flippy sees Giggles running around in bleeding agony, and he gasps in panic. He has a flashback of a ruined Vietnam village full of dead and dying villagers, all soaked in blood..."Errrrr..." Flippy's eyes turn yellow, his voice deepens, his teeth grow sharp, and then he growls deviously. Without Flaky's influence, he fully flips out and begins looking for victims.

He sees Mime go into the boys' bathroom, not wanting to see Petunia. "Hehehe!..." Flippy enters the bathroom after Mime. Petunia then works her way through the dance crowd and knocks on the boys' bathroom door.

"Mime?" Petunia knocks for Mime, who pretends to wash his face in frustration. Flippy then leaps up and pulls on Mime's antlers, tearing them off. Mime tries to escape, but Flippy impales him to the wall with one of his antlers. Flippy chuckles menacingly and guts Mime through the stomach with his other antler. Petunia doesn't hear Mime's silent screams as Flippy brutally kills him.

"Mime, please come out." Petunia begs, unaware of Mime's death. Then Flippy comes out, carrying Mime's heart and intestines. He gives Petunia Mime's heart, and she realizes this in horror.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Petunia runs screaming, but Flippy uses Mime's intestines as a lasso to pull her back, and he strangles her. Meanwhile, Cuddles tries to help Giggles by pulling the glass shards out of her.

"Argh!!!" Cuddles strains to pull out a large shard from Giggles's eye, and he pulls so hard that when the glass finally comes out, Giggles's eye is ripped out with it.

"WAAHAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Giggles cries in pain, and her severed eye lands near the girl's bathroom. Flaky comes out, and sees Flippy strangling Petunia with Mime's intestines.

"AH!!!" Flaky shrieks and she runs towards Flippy with her horn to restrain him, but she slips on Giggles's eye and falls on her back, causing the horn to fly out of her hands and her quills leave her stuck to the floor. Giggles's eye rolls onto the dance floor, and the horn lands next to Flippy. Tired of strangling Petunia, Flippy decides to kill her quickly by shoving the horn into her ear and blowing into it, blowing her brain through the other side of her head. Flippy drops Petunia's body, and sees Disco Bear approaching the stuck Flaky.

"Need some help, sweet cheeks!?" Disco Bear asks as Flaky frantically tries to free herself. Flippy jumps in front of him, but Flaky doesn't see Flippy since she's facing upwards. Flippy sees Nutty dancing by with his lollipop.

"Hahahahaha!!!" Flippy laughs evilly as he snatches Nutty's lollipop from him and sticks the upward-facing Flaky to it, pulling her off the floor as a makeshift mace. Flippy doesn't hear Flaky's muffled screams, and he whacks Disco Bear with Flaky's quills, killing him and sending his body flying through the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Nutty runs away, but Flippy throws his makeshift Flaky mace at him. Nutty is struck and impaled to a wall by Flaky's quills, and he weakly screams as he bleeds to death. Flaky, now stuck to the wall, tries to pull the sticky lollipop off her face. Meanwhile, Handy tries to change CDs, but can't since he has no hands.

"Errrrr..." Handy pulls his frustrated look, then tries grabbing a CD with his mouth. He succeeds, but then Disco Bear's body comes crashing down on him and his stand, destroying the music players and forcing the CD through Handy's mouth, slicing his head in half. Everyone is confused at how the music abruptly stopped. Cuddles ignores this, finally removing all the glass from Giggles. But her joy is short-lived, because seconds later, Flippy takes out an SMG!!!

"BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!" Flippy laughs maniacally as he shoots down numerous screaming tree friends. In the ensuing chaos, Cuddles's legs are blown off by the bullets.

"WAAAHAHAAAAHHH!!!!" Cuddles cries in pain, and Giggles tries dragging him to safety. Flippy turns his attention to the Mole, who's unaware of the mayhem. Flippy fires an entire clip of bullets into him, and he drops dead. While Flippy reloads, Lumpy spots him.

"HEY YOU, FREEZE!!!" Lumpy shouts, rushing over and pointing his gun at Flippy. Flippy snickers and shoots down the disco ball above Lumpy, and it falls and crushes Lumpy's head. Lumpy falls back dead, but the disco ball on his head knocks into the grills, pushing them into the middle of the dance floor. Giggles continues dragging Cuddles, and they're near the exit. But Flippy sees them.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" they scream as Flippy runs across the dance floor to shoot them. But then Flippy slips on Giggles's eye and falls back, thus he misfires into the grills' propane tanks. The propane explosions destroy the dance club.

* * *

Giggles emerges from the dance club's rubble and pulls out the legless Cuddles. They look around, and see dead and dying tree friends all over the burning wreckage. The 2 then hold hands.

"We... survived... I guess... love found a way!!!" Cuddles utters.

"I know!... C-C-Come here!!!" Giggles helps Cuddles up..... and they share a long kiss!!!

Meanwhile, Flaky is also alive but still stuck to the wall (what's left of it) with Nutty's corpse. She finally manages to pull Nutty's lollipop off her face, though she also rips off her facial skin with it. "YEOW!!!" she yelps in pain, but she shakes it off and eventually frees herself from the wall. She sighs with relief... but then then the wall falls down and crushes her. The wall was actually pushed down by Flippy, still flipped-out and unaware he killed Flaky. He sees Cuddles and Giggles, still kissing.

"Ehehehe!!!" Flippy grabs Cuddles's and Giggles's heads while they kiss, and he presses them into each other until they're finally smashed together into a bloody mess. They drop dead.

Flippy laughs psychotically as he leaves to find more victims, and a heart-shaped pool of blood forms under Cuddles's and Giggles's bodies.

**_Moral:_****_ Love is pain and pain is love._**

**The End!!!**

* * *

I was originally gonna use Toothy instead of Mime until I saw "I heart U", then I thought Mime would make for a better plot in this fic. So there ya go!!!


End file.
